Smithie Evans
"Liar, the Innocent Man attacked her and the thoughts of another Innocent was to protect another Innocent's life, it just so happens they died in Pure Shock. For the other three innocents, one was running away from a hospital because of a heart attack, they would've died 2 hours later if Llama didn't use her. Evan Frontson, a group of people overdosed him and Chelsea Williams... Sophie was nowhere to be seen for the bullet that digged down into her." ‒ Smithie Evans protecting Sophie McDonald from lies by Satanas. Smithie Nick Evans (b. sometime in 2001) was an American Pure-magical born from an Angelic Family. Due to being an Angel, he was forced to learn the ways of Goddus and to never become involved with The Wizarding World, Warlocks or Satanas. His family although, are known to the Non-magical world as being either makeup artists, therapists or surgeons for celebrities. This can be presumed how Toby and Cat met Smithie. Smithie first met Cat Montreddins and Toby Savannah in 2011 and it is known that Cat and Smithie hated each other from unknown reasons. Although, later in the year they became friends from Toby's bidding. Smithie along with Cat also created a pact to not tell Toby about the magical world due to his non-magical beliefs. In 2018, Smithie joined Toby, George, Alex and other Savannah Fraternity house brothers to creating a brotherhood for an Unnamed University. Later that year, Cat and Smithie also came clear to Toby after several attempts to keep him hidden away from magic failed. Smithie so far has played a big role towards the events in the Krakze House including; the Savannah Attack, being kidnapped by Satanists and being a part of The Witches Fortune. During all of this, Smithie helped little to figure out The Witch Hunters by only helping Sophie McDonald, Kieghan South and Ethel Greene escape the Satanists. Biography Early life (2001-Summer 2018) Smithie was born to Mr and Ms Evans sometime in 2001. He was their first child and, although they appeared to show a strong dislike to the Wizarding World, they never attempted to leave him separate him from Cat Montreddins' powers. Upon turning ten, he attended Toby Savannah's party and eventually became friends with him and Cat Montreddins. Although, Cat and him hated each other and due to Toby's bidding, they became friends. Upon turning sixteen, he met George, Alex, Evan Frontson, Adulf Sazas and other teenagers whom they created a brotherhood for an Unnamed University. He eventually created a pact with Cat Montreddins to never tell Toby about the Wizarding World. Krakze Approval years (Summer 2018-Present) TBA. Physical appearance Smithie throughout the series is mentioned to have short, straight ginger hair. His voice has been explained to not be masculine and rather peaceful towards allies and normal people, but gain sassier and more masculine around enemies and stressful times. He is described to be somewhere close to 5'8. He also has been explained to be relatively pretty with the attractions of several girls throughout his school years although never dated any of them; this has not been fully explained to of why. Although it is never mentioned, he appears to be more flexible and body-built compared to his other 'brothers' even as he is the smallest. He always wore casual clothing even to parties and "special events". He sometimes wore a cross necklace to signify purity and religion. However, Smithie usually kept his hair tidy and straight with only sometimes letting it messy during stressful times. Personality and traits Behind the scenes * Smithie Evans' casting name was Sherlock Lucille. * Smithie Evans' family are so far the only unmentioned family from a Main Character in the series and from this only can be presumed he has an unnamed father and an unnamed mother. * Smithie Evans was never originally meant to be introduced in Episode 2 and was instead supposed to be introduced in Episode 3 until the storyline was changed before Episode 2. * Smithie Evans is so far the only known character to be an Angel. * Smithie Evans along with Toby Savannah were the first known Main Characters to be targeted by the Killer Group, although Toby's murder failed by Evan Frontson and Smithie was kidnapped by Satanists before he was attacked making the first attack by the Killer Group unsuccessful. * Smithie Evans is the only Main Character to have their status as 'Unknown' and was only for Episode 3. * As of the beginning of Episode 4, Smithie Evans' blood-status remained 'Unknown' making him the only Main Character to have an unknown status and unknown blood-status. * As of the ending of Episode 5, Smithie Evans presumably took Kalani and Toby as refugees after the closure of Krakze House. * As of the ending of Episode 5, Smithie Evans is now a fully trusted and accepted member of the Krakze House although is not a housemate. * Smithie Evans along with Kieghan South are the only known Ginger Characters. * Smithie Evans, although being a Main Character has only met 9/12 other Mains, making his relationship with the 3 others Unknown.